Whether used for transportation or recreation, tricycles may be used for riders of different sizes and capabilities. Some tricycles are configured to be propelled and steered by the rider. Is some instances, tricycles are configured, to be pushed from behind, by an individual, such as an adult pushing a child. Typically, when the tricycle is propelled by the rider, the rider uses the pedals attached to the front wheel and steers the tricycle using a handle which is typically connected to the front wheel. Tricycles configured to be pushed from behind sometimes include a mechanical steering mechanism to permit an adult walking behind the tricycle to mechanically turn the front wheel.